


Will You?

by AlexHunt



Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [31]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Hawaii, Hawaiian Character, Marriage Proposal, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place in the future of the OH universe.This takes place the same day as Shimmering Surprise.Bryce and Olivia are in Hawaii to visit his family (things are somewhat better between them now). It’s Bryce’s birthday and he has one more present that he really wants.
Relationships: Bryce Lahela & Keiki Lahela, Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart), Bryce Lahela/Olivia Hadley, Bryce Lahela/Original Character(s), Bryce Lahela/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804726
Kudos: 8





	Will You?

This takes place the same day as [A Shimmering Surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140194)

******* 

“I hope you have had a wonderful birthday so far,” Olivia offered, squeezing his hand as the two of them walked along the soothing shore, the warm water lapping at their feet.

“It’s not over yet,” Bryce smirked, kissing the side of her head.

“Oh, yeah?” She pulled him into her, hugging him tightly. “What did you have in mind, Birthday Boy?”

“Just a bit further.” He winked, giving her a chaste kiss, before taking her hand once more. 

“Mmm.” She leaned into him, her teeth grazed against his shoulder. “Sounds good!”

Bryce chuckled, pulling her closer, as he led her further along the beach. 

The sun continued its descent below the horizon, painting the sky with an endless array of warm colors melting into one another. 

Bryce paused for a moment, mesmerized by her adoring gaze. 

“Please know that I had an elaborate plan set up in Boston, but I can’t wait another minute.” He took both of her hands into his.

“What are you talking about?” Olivia shook her head in confusion. 

Bryce caressed his thumb over her cheek cradling her face. “You’ve taught me that just being me is okay… it's enough–more than enough. You’ve always seen the real me and with everything with my family, I almost forgot who I was. You always see the best in everyone. You make me laugh and smile. You are the most amazing person I have ever met. I never thought I could love anyone half as much as I love you.”

“Bryce? What is this?”

He dropped to one knee, brushing a kiss over her knuckles. 

“Today seemed perfect, but it was missing one thing. The only gift I need, today and every other day, is to know that I will never have to spend another one without you.” He let go over her hands only to reach in his pocket taking out a small black box. 

Her hands recoiled, covering her mouth. Her eyes filled with tears, waiting as patiently as she could. 

He opened the box revealing, a white gold engagement ring with yellow gold floral inlay and a stunning diamond in the center. “Olivia, will you do me the greatest honor of marrying me?”

Olivia nodded enthusiastically, her voice shaking when she finally said ‘yes’.

Immediately, Bryce scooped her up in his arms spinning her around as he kissed her over and over again. 

She felt weightless in his arms knowing she would spend a lifetime there. His every touch magnified with the rush of emotions coursing through her. Her tears fell onto his cheeks as she rested her forehead on hers. “Bryce?”

“Mmhmm?” He kissed her again. His own body craving her closeness. 

“I think you forgot something,” Olivia smirked, wiggling her empty left hand in front of him. 

Bryce placed her gently back down on the sand. Taking the ring carefully out of the box he slid it onto her finger.

“It’s beautiful, Bryce,” Olivia marveled at the way the ring shimmered and shined under the setting sun.

“It was my Tutu’s.” His thumb ran across her finger below the antique ring. “It’s yours now!”

“I can’t take your grandmother’s ring!” She stammered.

“She insisted you have it.” He pulled her hips against his, resting his forehead on hers. “Thank you for the greatest birthday gift I could ever imagine. I love you, Olivia.”

Her lips hovered over his. “I love you too, Bryce! And, I can’t wait to marry you.” 

“Sorry, I couldn’t wait anymore,” Keiki squealed running toward them from her hidden spot behind a nearby bush.

Bryce kissed Olivia softly, before turning toward his sister.

“Congratulations!!!” Keiki beamed! She shifted the camera around her neck to the side as she hugged Olivia tightly. “We’re going to be sisters!” 

“No hug for your brother?” Bryce protested.

“Ehh,” she shrugged, taking a step back. “Okay, fine!” She hugged her brother. “You don’t deserve her, but I’m so happy for you!”

“Thanks, Keiki! For everything!” Bryce kissed the top of her head. “Is it ready?”

She nodded. “How about a few more pictures of the two of you first?”

“Is what ready?” Olivia questioned. 

“Bryce had us change the theme of his birthday lūʻau to congratulations on your engagement,” Keiki announced excitedly. “It’s so beautiful! And he even had us video chat your family so they could be there too.”

“Keiki!” His eyes narrowed on her. “That was supposed to be a surprise!” 

“Bryce!” Olivia looked up at him in awe. “You didn’t have to.”

He turned to her, amazed that she was his. She was stunning as the final lights of the day glowed upon her delicate skin. He brushed a strand of hair blowing in the breeze behind her ear. “I wanted to. I meant it when I said you were all I needed.”

“What if I had said ‘no’?” She teased, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“I don’t even want to think about that,” Bryce admitted. His gaze softened as he leaned into her.

She melted into his arms as her lips met his again. If it wasn’t for the shutter of the camera and Keiki circling them capturing every second, they may have stayed there forever. 

Bryce kissed her nose, his smile evident in every inch of his face as he offered her his arm. “Shall we, my gorgeous fiancée?” 

She buried her head in his shoulder as she accepted his arm. “That might be my new favorite word, _my_ dear fiancé.”

“Mine too!” He admitted leading them toward the lūʻau.

Keiki following closely behind, documenting every movement of the newly engaged couple. She would make sure neither of them could forget even a moment of the evening (though she didn’t expect they would).


End file.
